Crysis 2 multiplayer
Crysis 2 features a more advanced Multiplayer than any of the previous games of the series. This includes a new XP system, Class Creation, 6 Game Modes, and Support Bonuses.There are 12 New York City maps, over 200 dog tags, 200 Skill Assessments, over 20 upgradeable suit modules and 50 ranks to obtain. An entire studio is working on Crysis 2 multiplayer on its own. Crytek UK are in charge of the game's multiplayer component. Select multiplayer to jump online and test your skills against players around the world. Up to 12 fighters battle it out over a variety of game modes. Your character grows with experience, allowing greater control over your equipment loadout and suit module selection. Take up arms with the Marines or C.E.L.L., and battle for supremacy. Experience After completing a match, you gain XP. XP seves to both track your progress and unlock new and enhanced weapons and modules. The XP you gain is a combination of your match score, match bonus, and XP earned during that match by fighting other players and completing various in-game odjectives. You begin as Cadet I, and as you earn XP, you gain rank. You earn XP differently, based on the game mode, and focusing on killing the other team is not necessarily the best way to gain rank. Focus on completing game objectives, as well as killing the other team, for best results. In addition to XP gained from matches, you earn Power XP, Armor XP, and Stealth XP based on how you used your Nanosuit completing a battle. Activly using your weapons and getting kills in matches also raises the level of those weapons as you meet and exceed certain milestones.﻿ If your experience earned from power, armor, and stealth get high enough, you will get a level. Each time you get a level, you can get another suit module unlock. If any of these catagories get to level six, you unlock additional options of modules. Maps City Hall This proud icon of New York has been ravaged by some form of alien craft and looks in danger of imminent collapse. Snipers can use the ruined sky bridge to gain a vantage point over much of the level, whilst the really adventurous can perch on the alien tentacle itself. With so many twisting turns and changes of height the enemy could be lurking anywhere so use the hologram decoy to lure them out. Capture the Flag matches work especially well here. Downed Bird A huge alien ship has been shot down here and carved a huge trench into the ground before coming to a shuddering halt. This map mixes long exterior sightlines suiting snipers and interiors suiting close range specialists. Use stealth and power to get into position then armour to finish the fight. The Grendel is a good choice for this map allowing engagement at medium and long ranges and consider adding the shotgun attachment for when enemies get too close. This map is excellent for hard fought Extraction matches. This map is right next to Parking Deck, as shown in the campaign level "Sudden Impact". Evac Zone This is Liberty Island but in a different layout (consider the location of the two-story bases, and the large single-story tent). Many of the features are the same, and many are different. Crash Site is well-suited to this map. Impact A grand hotel and an ultra modern office block have lurched together and are somehow propping each other up although the shockwaves periodically rippling through the structure indicate they won’t hold much longer. This is the smallest and tightest of all the maps and requires lightning reflexes to survive for long. Either keep continually on the move or set up an ambush, just remember to relocate after each kill.The tight spaces make the Jackal a superb choice as you don’t need to worry about longer range fighting. Team Instant Action matches are particularly intense on this map. Liberty Island E.M.A.T. shelters provided no protection from the huge wave which beached a freighter alongside the remains of Liberty herself. This map has less verticality than most but many small interiors leading to cat and mouse style battles. Anticipate your enemy and use your Nanosuit abilities to get behind them unseen. Try the L-tag to clear enemies out of the shelters without exposing yourself to risk. Assault matches work well on this map. The map Statue is Liberty Island with certain areas blocked off. Lighthouse On Roosevelt Island the Lighthouse dominates one end whilst the remains of the Smallpox Hospital occupies the other. This long thin map with high ground at either end is a sniper’s paradise. Whilst in the middle use cover and stealth to avoid being picked off - the ruined buildings can also be used to ambush targets or recharge energy. Try the Gauss rifle and give cover to your flag runners during Capture the Flag matches. Parking Deck The Parking Deck is the central feature of this map, surrounded by rubble strewn streets and smashed shops. Use power mode and you will realise there are a surprising number of routes into the Parking Deck so use the power jump to attack from unexpected directions. Most combat is at closer ranges so consider using the Mike and punish those who rely on armour to keep them safe. This map is excellent for tense Assault matches. Pier 17 The ruined mall at Pier 17 overlooks the shattered harbour with the ferry terminal opposite on the verge of toppling into the ocean. This U-shaped map has some large open spaces with limited cover so use stealth mode to move unseen and surprise your enemies. With longer range combat opportunities and various high vantage points the DSG1 is an excellent choice here and could make the difference in a close Team Instant Action match. Sanctuary Trinity Church takes center stage as the battle rages around and beneath it. Take cover behind tombstones or lurk stealthily in the catacombs and passageways and ambush your unsuspecting prey. Some scaffolding leads up to a high-up building interior. Using the SCAR will allow you to compete effectively no matter what tactics your opponents employ. Try this map in Extraction and Capture the Relay: the underground tunnels are well-suited to captures. Skyline Lincoln Hotel. The Glasshouse dominates the center of this skyscraper rooftop and from the summit almost the entire area is revealed. Controlling this central high ground gives a major tactical advantage so expect fierce fighting in and around it. The map is small but with extreme verticality, use your Nanosuit abilities to quickly gain the high ground and then defend it against all attackers. The shorter distances mean the Feline is an excellent weapon choice on this map which is particularly well suited to intense Crash Site battles. Terminal Terminal is Central Station on the morning after the evacuation. This map is suited to both long range combat and close quarter combat. Two good weapons for this map are the SCARAB and Feline. The terminal itself is wide open, but there are bathrooms and shops which players like to hide in. Flushing them out with grenades is always an option for them. Instant Action is a very intense game mode for this map. Wall Street The Federal Hall and New York Stock Exchange can be seen in this map, the main building being 23 Wall Street, after it was ravaged by an alien spear. Close-quarter combat and sniping can both be effective in this map, and the thick green fog is excellent for stealth. Two excellent weapons for this map are the Grendel and K-Volt. Extraction and Crash Site are great game modes for this map. Support Bonuses Support Bonuses are rewards for collecting a right amount of dog tags without dying. To pick up a dog tag, simply kill an enemy and he will drop his dog tag. This adds another aspect to the game since "campers" will not be rewarded with support bonuses if they do not venture out to retrieve their dog tags. (However, there is a nanosuit module called retriever that allows the player to automatically pick up dog tag when he kills an enemy). Collected dog tags do not carry over if you die, however it has been noted that if you die after killing an enemy and you did not collect their dog tag, that it will still be there to pick up. But if the player already had been rewarded with an support bonus but he got killed before using it, he has the support bonus after respawning. Maximum Radar *(3 Dog Tags) Highlight enemies on the radar. Radar Jammer *(5 Dog Tags) Scramble the radar of all enemies. Nanosuit Jammer * (5 Dog Tags) Deploy a Nanosuit disruption capsule. Ceph Airstrike *(7 Dog Tags) Summon a Ceph gunship to bombard enemies. Maximum Nanosuit * (7 Dog Tags) Overcharge your Nanosuit armor. Orbital Strike *(5 Dog Tags) Unleash a devestating orbital beam attack. Suit Modules Suit modules allow you to increase or enhance specific aspects of your Nanosuit while competing online. You may select one module from each of the three types of modules: Armor, Stealth, and Power. Picking appropriate modules for your loadout and gametype can spell the difference between life and death on the field of battle. The more you use a suit mode the more XP, modules, and powers you gain. Suit modules can also be upgraded through three levels, unlocking new abilities. Power Modules *Side Pack I. Allows an additional magazine of ammunition to be carried II. Allows an additional grenade or explosive to be carried III. Allows additional attachment ammounition to be carried *Weapon Pro I. Faster weapon reloading II. Faster aiming down sights III. Faster switching between weapons *Aim Enhance I. Decreases weapon recoil when aiming down sights II. Reduces aim shake from explosions III. Increases mobility when aiming down sights *Loadout Pro I. Allows an additional primary weapon to be carried in place of a secondary II. Removes the weight penalty from weapon attachments III. Increases mobility speed when carrying heavy weapons *Rapid Fire I. Faster fire rate on primary weapons II. Faster fire rate on secondary weapons III. Faster fire rate on mounted weapons *Point Fire Enhance I. Reduces the spread of primary weapons fire when shooting from the hip II. Reduces the spread of secondary weapons fire when shooting from the hip III. Reduces the spread of mounted weapons fire when shooting from the hip *Mobility Enhance I. Reduced energy drain from sprinting and jumping II. Increases ledge grab speed III. Faster firing after sprinting *Retriever I. Automatically collect Dog Tags from killed enemies II. Support bonues require one less Dog Tag to activate III. Support bonues remain active for longer Stealth Modules *Stealth Enhance I. Faster transition in and out of Stealth mode II. No shadow cast in Stealth mode III. Reduces energy drain in Stealth mode *Covert Ops I. Reduces the sound of footsteps II. Provides protection from the Ceph Airstrike bonus III. Enemy footsteps are louder within range *Cloak Tracker I. Identifies when nearby enemies enter Stealth mode II. Increase the visibilty of cloaked enemies III. Maximum visibilty of cloaked enemies *Jammer I. Scrambles the radar of enemies within range II. Provides protection against enemy Radar Jammer attacks III. Scrambles the Radar of enemies within an increased range *Blind Spot I. Provides protection from enemy Maximum Radar bonus II. Provides protection from enemy tagging III. Become less visible to enemies in Nano Vision. *Tracker I. Highlights the footsteps of nearby enemies II. Highlights enemy routes with direction III. Highlights enemies routes with increased frequency *Visor Enhance I. Highlights enemies through weapon scopes II. Provides protection against flash bang grenades III. Reduces energy cost of Nano Vision Armor Modules *Air Stomp I. Perform a powerful downward attack when in the air. II. No damage suffered from falling long distances III. Faster recovery after Air Stomp attacks *Threat Tracer I. Highlights incoming bullet paths II. Highlights incoming grenades III. Highlights nearby explosives *Proximity Alarm I. Automatic audio warning when an enemy is nearby II. Increased audio warning frequency when an enemy is nearby III. Maximum audio warning frequency when an enemy is nearby *Armor Enhance I. Reduces drain speed of energy in Armor mode II. Increases movement speed in Armor mode III. Protects against the Nanosuit Jammer bonus *Nano Recharge I. Faster health recharge II. Faster suit energy recharge III. Shorter delay before health starts recharging *Detonation Delay I. Delays the detonation of nearby enemy grenades II. Delays the detonation of enemy explosives III. Provides an automatic defense against missile attacks *Energy Transfer I. Restores Nanosuit energy with each kill II. Restores additional Nanosuit energy with each kill III. Restores full Nanosuit energy with each kill Multiplayer Weapons Weapon Focus - All Crysis 2 Weapons Sub-Machine Guns *Feline Submachine Gun *K-Volt Electrostatic Pellet Gun Assault Rifles *SCAR Mk. 20 Superior Combat Assault Rifle *Grendel Mk. 24 Heavy Assault Rifle. 3 Round Burst *SCARAB Mk. 21 Superior Combat Assault Carbine Sniper Rifles *DSG-1 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle *M2014 Gauss Electromagnetic Anti-Material Rifle Shotguns *Jackal Automatic Shotgun *Marshall Pump-Action Shotgun Heavy *MK60 Mod 0 Medium Machine Gun *L-TAG Launcher - Tactical Air Burst Grenades *X-43 MIKE Microwave Incendiary Klystron Emitter Secondary *M12 Nova Semi-Automatic Pistol *Hammer Heavy Semi-Automatic Pistol *AY69 Machine Pistol *Majestic Heavy Revolver Explosives *M17 Frag Grenade High Explosive Fragmentation *M34 Flash Bang Concussion Grenade *JAW Joint Anti-Tank Weapon *C4 Advanced Explosive Charge Others *Knife (only used with stealth kills) *Fists (only used in standard melee) The HMG is a belt-fed, crew-served heavy weapon developed by Schwarz Systems USA. Even several decades after the end of the Cold War the HMG is among the first high-caliber weapons designed from state-of-the-art materials. Manufactured from highly durable carbon fibers, the HMG replaces a class of weapons that have been in service for more than a century in some cases.Chambered for the heavy .50 HMG cartridge, the machinegun can deal out a punishing amount of fire power. Fifty-cal rounds easily penetrate non-reinforced cover and even lightly armored vehicles. The effect versus soft targets is simply devastating. The large caliber comes at a price, however, making the weapon hard to control in automatic fire despite its advanced recoil-dampening and stabilization mechanism.While the HMG is still too heavy and cumbersome to be effectively used by a single soldier without Nanosuit augmentation, deploying HMGs on vehicle mounts or around fortified positions in overlapping fields of fire can empower infantry to bring down anything thrown at them short of a tank. Game Types Assault *Nanosuit operatives must download data from terminals defended by black ops soldiers. This is a single life mode with no ability to respawn. Nanosuit operatives are given pistols, and black ops soldiers are given machine guns. Capture the Relay *Capture the enemies relay and return it to your base to score. The team with the highest number of captures wins. Crash Site *Capture the energy from downed alien pods while preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. Extraction *Extract Nanosuit-enhancing alien bio-ticks from defended locations. Capture all of the ticks to win. Instant Action *This is a basic non-team deathmatch.You must kill enemies to score points. thumb|300px|right|FFA and Weapons Customization Menu Team Instant Action *This is a basic team-based deathmatch. You must kill enemies to score points, and the first team to reach the score limit wins. Crysis 2 Multiplayer Ranks *Level 1 Cadet I *Level 2 Cadet II *Level 3 Cadet III *Level 4 Recruit I *Level 5 Recruit II *Level 6 Recruit III *Level 7 Private I *Level 8 Private II *Level 9 Private III *Level 10 Trooper I *Level 11 Trooper II *Level 12 Trooper III *Level 13 Private First Class I *Level 14 Private First Class II *Level 15 Private First Class III *Level 16 Specialist I *Level 17 Specialist II *Level 18 Specialist III *Level 19 Ranger I *Level 20 Ranger II *Level 21 Ranger III *Level 22 Guard I *Level 23 Guard II *Level 24 Guard III *Level 25 Operative I *Level 26 Operative II *Level 27 Operative III *Level 28 Corporal I *Level 29 Corporal II *Level 30 Corporal III *Level 31 Sergeant I *Level 32 Sergeant II *Level 33 Sergeant III *Level 34 Veteran I *Level 35 Veteran II *Level 36 Veteran III *Level 37 Major I *Level 38 Major II *Level 39 Major III *Level 40 Enforcer I *Level 41 Enforcer II *Level 42 Enforcer III *Level 43 Colonel I *Level 44 Colonel II *Level 45 Colonel III *Level 46 General I *Level 47 General II *Level 48 General III *Level 49 Group Commander *Level 50﻿ Force Commander Category:Ranks Category:Crysis 2 Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Map